


Terror prompts

by ayjee



Category: The Terror (TV 2018)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Mutilation, nothing the show hasn't implied tho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-08 17:17:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18899125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayjee/pseuds/ayjee
Summary: A collection of Tumblr prompts fills





	1. Irving, Climbing

**Author's Note:**

> These were requested on tumblr - I'm chupacabrasmustdie over there!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (For venatohru on tumblr)

Prompt: "5 sentences fic, Irving + climbing"

* * *

John’s gloved hand stilled on the ladder’s railing.

His presence wasn’t required on deck for another ten minutes; captain Crozier would likely be late and it was already 20 degrees below zero. No one would blame him for enjoying the (relative) warmth of the lower deck a little longer.

He knew idle hands to be the devil’s hands, though; felt it as surely as the flutter of his own treacherous heart as his eyes scanned the deck for Gibson.

John gripped the railing and took the first step on the ladder.


	2. Hickey, Watercolours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I should probably put up a warning for this so… gross, canon-typical violence? It IS Hickey. Also, ridiculous euphemism for the d word.  
> (For venatohru on tumblr)

Prompt: "5 sentences fic, Hickey + watercolours"

* * *

Hickey worked fast, knife cutting through skin and muscles, careful not to get blood under his fingernails. The scalping proved tricky; he ripped several chunks of Irving’s hair in the process. Cutting the lieutenant’s man-part brought him no joy, but he did laugh at the sorry picture it made, a small, limp thing bleeding on the shale.

Was any of this even part of Eski rituals? No matter; Crozier would see right through it, but then he wasn’t the one Hickey needed to convince.


	3. Gibson, Singing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (for venatohru, who was kind enough to prompt me with not one, not two but three (3) of Irving's excellent christian recs for FUN TIMES WITH FRIENDS)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These were requested on tumblr - I'm chupacabrasmustdie over there!

Prompt: "5 sentences fic, Irving + climbing"

* * *

“What do you mean, no fiddle?”

Billy shifted on the bench so Cornelius’ shadow wouldn’t obscure his mending work. “No fiddle, no brass and absolutely no accordion, Sir John was adamant about this. The only instrument allowed in the officers’ mess is the barrel organ and I’m sure Jacko can turn the crank just as well as you, if not better.”

He was cautious not to sigh too heavily when Cornelius left at last, but the image of the caulker’s mate performing before the flabbergasted officers certainly made the rest of his day.

 


End file.
